Revenge and Romance
by Overfrozen
Summary: The story of a family seeking revenge, how love shows itself in the strangest of ways, and possibly faith. AU, Hinata centric, KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Note: This is not a new chapter, this is just an improvement of the first chapter. I have not wrote anything new in it, I merely changed the pharagraphs and corrected a couple of mistakes. I am considering deleting it though, as nearly no one has read it. Anyway, review, anything, tell me it is great, tell me to sod off, I do not care, tell me something!

**Important**: This is not an OC story, I realize it seems like that from the start, but I assure you, read through this chapter, and you will see what I mean.

* * *

Arishimi Mouki sat at her desk, seemingly lost in the computer screen in front of her. That, however, was not the case, as all that was shown on the screen was the movement of a 3D cube, forever changing its colour.

Mouki was lost, however, in her own thoughts of the end of this day. Two weeks by herself, her long awaited holiday at last. But what would she do? She could not afford herself an abroad travel, oh no. Far too risky, especially if her boss were to call her up and request her service.

Therefore, her two weeks of freedom would be spent in town, catching up with her friends, reading novels and so on. Not much, but at least she got to spend time by herself, and not being chained to the phone, waiting for a call to her boss, Yakushi Kabuto. He was a very important man, indeed, the assistant of Orochimaru. And she was his assistant, meaning she had to work long hours. But hopefully not in two weeks. Hopefully.

It was nine p.m., and Mouki had done nothing for the past four hours than answer three calls and play solitaire. But she got officially off work in one hour, unless Mr. Yakushi decided to let her get off work early. Which was not very possible, she had been his assistant for two years now, and she could count the times he had let her off early on one hand.

But, then, with no warning, Kabuto walked out of his office. Mouki hurriedly closed her solitaire and left her chair as if was on fire. Kabuto did not even look at her while he placed a report on her desk. "Send this to Itachi, and make sure my appointments are ready for tomorrow. Afterwards, you may leave, Miss Arishimi. I have to go to a personal meeting with Orochimaru, have a good holiday Mouki."

Without further ado, he left her standing by her desk, slightly shocked. As he closed the door to her office, she sat down and sighed. Just 20 more minutes, and she would be free. She smiled for herself as she started controlling the report, and even allowed herself a low humming.

Mouki walked out of the building and started on the fifteen minute walk home. As a small symbol of her freedom, she removed the bobby pins from her hair and sighed as she felt the tight knot of hair unleash itself and her long, black hair cascade down her back.

All she could hear was the sound of her own footsteps… no, wait; there was someone else as well. She turned around, and saw two figures walk behind her.

Subconsciously, she started walking a bit faster, unsettled by the two figures. It did not exactly calm her nerves that the footsteps of the other two increased as well.

Before she knew it, Mouki had started running, and to her dismay, she did not meet a single person to help her, and the two figures were running as well, she could hear them, and see them as she passed corners.

She did no longer have somewhere to go, she just ran, as long as she got rid of her followers. She did no longer recognize the buildings she flew by, and she felt something grab her elbow.

She screamed and ripped herself away, feeling her elbow connect with something soft before she continued running, faster than before. But the footsteps kept haunting her, like a painful memory she could never escape, always lingering in the back of her mind. Like screaming faces, and all the blood… there had been so much blood.

All her thoughts stopped when all she could see was brick. Never ending brick. Her mind created a dreadful pun of the term 'dead end'.

She whirled around, only to see the two figures creeping closer. One leaned against the wall, while the other continued walking towards her in the calmest manner.

Mouki backed slowly up against the rough brick wall, and he continued to walk slowly up towards her, like a predator knowing it already had its prey. And she felt very much like a prey.

She pressed herself closer to the wall, trying to sink into it, but it did not help, he was still walking towards her, closer and closer still, by every step he took. She started hyperventilating, and when he reached out his hand to touch her, she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed. She forced all the air that was left in her lungs out in a scream. It was not a sentence, or even a word, just a helpless cry. And what frightened her, was that he did not react. He did not try to silence her, merely let her scream.

And when she stopped, he just smiled at her. It was not a heart-warming smile, but an amused smile. "There is no-one here that chooses to hear you." He whispered, and moved his hand to the back of her neck.

"Please…" Mouki whispered as a single tear left her eyes. "Go to sleep." Was all he said, and he pricked the back of her neck. The world became a darker version of itself, and Mouki closed her eyes and passed out.

The last she saw was his face, smiling pitifully at her. Then there was nothing.

* * *

"You got her?" Shikamaru yelled when he noticed the girl sinking together. A grunt was all he got, but it was good enough.

Kiba came out of the alley, carrying the woman with ease. Shikamaru glanced at her. "She's the last one, right?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah, no more wild chases for us. How's it comin'?" Kiba asked his friend, as he had taken an elbow in the stomach. "I'll manage, thanks."

They walked down the street towards their car. He nodded towards the woman in his arms. "What's her name?" he asked as he opened the door to the backseat and Kiba gently laid her down. He threw the woman' wallet to him while he buckled her so she wouldn't role off the seats.

"Arishimi Mouki." Shikamaru placed himself in the drivers seat and waited until Kiba had gotten into the car and drove off, filling the empty street with the sound of engine and wheels.

"What did Neji say her real name was again?" Kiba grinned while he tasted her name, enjoying the way it rolled of his lips.

"Hyuuga Hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters.

**Authors Note:** Wow, that certainly took a lot of time to update! My creativity kind of died, but yesterday, it came back to life. Anyway, I am begging you PLEASE review! It makes writing new... stuff a lot easier.

I dedicate this story to Supreme Dictator of the World for giving my creativity the long needed resurection. I am forever grateful.

_

* * *

She screamed. This was not a horrible nightmare, this was real. But real should not be like this. So screaming. Everywhere she looked, twisted faces screamed at her. Telling her to run. Run, run RUN!!_

Mouki opened her eyes, her breathing reduced to shallow pants. Her body was a shaking pile of sobs, it felt as though her body was falling apart.

She curled herself together, pressing her eyes shut, willing herself to suppress the pictures flying through her mind. She had dreamt these nightmares for as long as she could remember, but that did not mean that she ever got used to them. The screaming faces, the fear that left her body shaking and the numbing feeling in the back of her head she never shook of.

Her body seemed to shake less and she tried to relax. 'Breathe, it was just a dream, Mouki.' She told herself, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" her entire body went rigid. That voice… 'Maybe he'll ignore me…' she thought desperately as she stared right in front of her into a wall.

"Hey…" She felt his hand on her shoulder. Mouki screamed and got as far away from him as she could, pressing herself against the wall. It was him, no doubt about it. Though his cheeks were marked with strange red triangles, it was the same face, the same eyes. And the same smile.

Mouki pressed herself so hard into the wall, she was trying to sink into it, just disappear. And then he spoke, in an amused voice, like it was a joke. "If you've got a freaky phobia against touching, you could've just said so."

She felt her lips moving, but no sound came. She had too many questions racing around in her head, begging to be answered first. "Relax…" he said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "If I wanted to do something to you, I would've done so long ago."

She looked at her feet, trying desperately to form words with her moving lips. Finally, she regained her tongue, but was that really her voice? So frail and shaking, she stuttered, though she thought she had lost that habit long ago. "What a-are yo-you?"

She could hear him lean forward, she could hear the chair squeak, and she pictured him with that horrible smile on his face.

"Now, now, just because I have two marks to cover up, does not mean I am not human. Just that I am a little more… special that others." She raised her head to look at him. He was staring at her with a look she did not know, but was certain she did not like.

He leaned further in to her, and Mouki pressed herself further into the wall, though she hardly moved. "Then again…" He whispered, as if he was telling her a secret, like innocent children in a wooden hut. "There are some more special than me."

Her eyes widened. He couldn't… no, no, no, that was impossible, he couldn't know…

He got up, though she barely noticed, her mind nearly flooding with questions. "Come on." She looked up. He was standing in a doorway, holding the door open. She did not move an inch.

"You can either stay here or come with me, which one do you think will answer most of your questions?" Mouki slowly moved out of the bed. The floor was cold, it was first then she noticed they had taken her shoes off.

'Why would they do that…?' She wondered.

"Come on!" She slowly walked over the floor, passing by him as far away from him as she could. She stepped outside into a brightly lit hallway.

The door closed with a loud "Bang!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

There was only one door in the corridor, other than the one that led to the room she had just been in. Mouki had pictured a dark hallway, maybe with a couple of candles hanging from the walls. Instead the hallway was white and brightly lit, but there were no windows to help her indicate where she was.

She started walking towards the door, it seemed like a days march away, as if her feet dragged on and on over the cold floor. The hallway dragged on, expanded, making itself longer and narrower for every step she took. When she finally got to the door, it seemed to grow, and Mouki pictured herself standing in the cursed hallway, before the door, that grew and grew until she could hardly make out a foggy outline of the handle.

"Are you going to open that any time soon?"

Mouki was shook out of her mental haze by his voice. She gently put her hand on the handle and pressed it down. She expected to meet resistance when she pushed the door away. But the door was unlocked; it swung open without making the slightest sound.

The hallway she now found herself standing in had four doors, excluded the doorway she was occupying. Two of the doors were located on her right, one was straight ahead, and the final one was on her left. She did not know which one to choose, and she would really prefer not to ask him.

"If you're going to move soon, it's the door on the left."

Subconsciously she turned around, only to find him gesturing to her left. "Ladies first." He said, pretending to be a gentleman. Mouki walked towards the door, and though this hallway did not seem to stretch out, it was definitely longer than the last one. At least that was how it felt like. Again, she found herself in front of a door she expected to find locked, yet it too merely swung open before her. "Go on." She heard him say and slowly staggered inside the room.

The walls of the room were dark green, usually the calmest of colours, yet Mouki did not find it soothing at all. Instead she felt like it was glaring down at her, shrinking her until an ant would have no problem stepping her and trampling her to the ground. The room was quite spacious, and to her far right there was a long table one would imagine important problems were discussed. Mouki could not help but wonder whether she had been discussed around that very table. She felt a shudder slide down her back, and she could not help but feel like putting her arms around herself to warm herself. She decided she did not like this room.

She felt her heart-beat quicken as her eyes rested on a tall figure dressed in a black and white robe. He stood with his back towards her, his hair reaching to the end of his back. Without even haven given his face a glance, she was quite certain that this was a person of authority, her job as an assistant had made her recognize authority from miles away. To be honest, she would never be quite comfortable around them, they seemed… condescending.

The man turned around, and Mouki clasped her hand in front of her mouth to stop the syllables she had nearly uttered in a scream, yet it escaped her lips as a gasp. He was not a frightening man, his features were calm, and though the occasional wrinkle on his face told that he was a man of a certain age and had had a couple of worries in his lives, he did not come across as old. His hair had not yet started to grow grey, but was black as night.

But it was not this Mouki was looking at. Her brown eyes were locked on his. They were white, with no trace of a pupil. They seemed shallow and deep at the same time, like white puddles one could not measure the depth of, because all the light was reflected.

They looked at each other for quite a while; she stared at him, while he merely looked at her, as if measuring her. "Thank you Kiba, you may leave." He said, yet never taking his eyes off her, she was not certain if she liked being observed this way, even though she did nothing. She heard the door she had entered being closed, which left only her and this man.

Then, he did something she had not expected. He bowed. Pressed his hands together and bowed deep. Mouki did not know what to do, should she bow for him, or should she stay standing. The man raised his head and continued looking at her.

"Miss Arishimi, I welcome you, and I give you my most sincere apology if we have scared you. I assure you, it was not our intensions." He spoke as if she was a guest, not a prisoner, in a fine hotel and his staff had insulted her. Her tongue was tied and bolted, held prisoner by her teeth. Her lips moved but she did not speak, as if she was a mute or someone who had forgotten to speak.

"If you mean to ask me who I am, my name is Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi." He spoke, and gave another bow, though it was not as deep, it was without a doubt a bow. Her teeth unleashed her tongue, but she was once again surprised by her own voice, shaking and stuttering. "H-how d-do you kn-know my na-name?" she asked, her voice trembling like a leaf in the merciless wind. His lips turned up, though she was not sure whether it was a smile or a twitch.

"I am sure that is not your most important question. If you join me Miss Arishimi, I will answer that question and any other you may have on your mind, the most urgent no doubt would be why you are here?"

Her throat went dry and she was shaking. She could feel herself nod her head, as she was certain her voice would break under the sole syllable of "yes". Hiashi smiled at her, and for the first time for what felt like an eternity, her heart slowed down slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Hiashi showed her to a black leather chair, and she nervously tumbled down into it. Hiashi placed himself in front of her, in his own black chair, gliding down into it in one fluid motion. In between them was a low table built in a hard black wood Mouki did not know the name of.

"I know I said I would answer any questions you may have, but first I need to ask something of you. An act of trust, one might say."

Her fingers wrung together and she watched them. She did not dare to look at him, she did not know why. An act of trust? Her voice stumbled in a stutter as it left her mouth. "Wha-what?"

The seconds seemed to drag on, filling the silent gap between them with needles.

"Mouki, I need you to take of your contact lenses."

The world ripped into a void beneath her and she felt as if she was falling. Her lungs filled themselves with air again and again, faster and faster as if it was the last time she would be able to breathe. How did he know about them? She had been so careful, she never left her apartment without them, not even her boss knew!

"Please, Mouki, it is important" "H-ho-how d-did you kn-know?" She asked as she sucked in breath, trying to stop her frail body from hyperventilating. "I will answer all of your questions, but first I need you to take of your contact lenses." He spoke so calmly, as if he was telling her to water the plants.

He placed a bowl of water in front of her on the table. "Please…" Such a simple word, yet it held a slight touch of… desperation to it? Earnest perhaps.

She raised her hands and drew them into fists in the faint hope of preventing them from shaking. She used one hand to keep her eye open, her lids spread wide. The other hand crept closer and closer, her eye blinking desperately to stop the foreign object to touch her eye. It was inevitable though, as she slowly, softly pinched the surface of her eye and removed a brown flake. She threw it into the bowl and removed the other lens.

It felt… odd. She had been so used to wearing them she felt as if something significant was missing. She felt… vulnerable.

She starred into the bowl, now holding her only means of protection from the world. Her reflection seemed twisted, as if laughing at her and her white eyes.

"Mouki, please look at me." Hiashi asked her and she slowly allowed her gaze to rip itself from the pool of water and travel upwards to meet his eyes. White met white, and Mouki felt as if she was being devoured by his gaze.

"Do you know what those eyes mean?" He asked her, with a voice filled with something resembling honour, though not quite. "The eyes we both have."

She could think of many. 'Outcast, freak, alien…' the list went on and on in her head, but she did not dare to utter them, so she merely shook her head.

"It means we are special, Mouki, though I am not sure you know how much. These eyes give the beholder a weapon, an ability known as the byakugan. It is an ability centred to merely a handful of people." Hiashi took a deep breath, as if… bracing himself. "All of these people have a special gene, passed down from generation to generation, making this handful of people…"

He spoke slowly, uttering the words with care, trying to make her see how important this was. Mouki held her breath, making herself dizzy.

"Family."

The world ripped, shattered, she could hear it fall to the ground and break, never to be fixed again. Three syllables, yet they shortened her breaths to uneven gasps for oxygen, her lips mumbling "No, no, no, no, no…" whilst her entire body was shaking and spinning and going numb all at the same time.

Mouki barely heard the sentence he said. "Your real name is Hyuuga Hinata, and you are my daughter."

He reached out and touched her hand. It was cold and warm at the same time.

'My father…' the sentence echoed through her mind, bouncing off the walls, until it was all she could hear.

She shook as she got up from the chair, she felt as if she was rooted to it. She looked at him, his eyes. They haunted her, choked her until she was unable to breathe. Her world was a carousel, sick and twisting, filled with white eyes and echoes.

She picked up on another bad habit she thought she had lost.

She fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Note: I know, this is a short and nearly useless chapter, but hopefully, I'll publish the next one in a very short amount of time.

* * *

Kiba closed the door, sighing to himself. That girl… Hinata. She had been so nervous; it was a tiny miracle she had not hyperventilated when he had touched her. How would she handle what she was about to hear? He pictured her eyes, wide and brown, showing raw fear. He frowned as he wondered if the fear was of him or the situation.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He would also have been scared if someone chased him down dark, unknown alleyways. 'Correction: you were scared…' A sneaky voice whispered to him. He chose to ignore it.

"Hello Kiba." He was mentally punched out of his thoughts by a quiet voice. He whipped his head around, and was met by a tall figure in a black set of trousers, a white shirt, jet black shades and a long black trench-coat. He looked like a man one could stare right in the eye, or walk right on him without remembering.

"Oi, Shino, the next time, don't sneak up on me!" Shino's face remained blank, he could not even tell if he blinked or not. He just looked at him. Or, at least it appeared that way, but because of his shades, Kiba had no idea where Shino was looking, for all he knew, they could be having a staring competition. He decided to forfeit, and diverted his gaze to the rather uninteresting wall.

"How is she?" Shino asked. Kiba did not have to ask who he was talking about.

"I think she's in a slight state of shock, not that I blame her. She's with Hiashi right now… not that I think that's going to help her." Kiba said, mumbling the last part.

Shino was about to say something when they heard a 'thud' from the other room. They both turned around. Shino knocked before opening the door. "Sir, we heard…" He did not finish the sentence, as the scene in front of them made it clear what had happened.

Hinata laid on the floor whilst Hiashi was kneeling next to her. He looked at both of them with strict eyes. "Shino, get Sakura, she should not have left for the hospital just yet. Kiba, carry her to the nursery-room." With that, he rose and stepped aside.

Kiba could hear Shino run down the hallway and slam open the door. Kiba himself rushed over to her and picked her up. She looked like a sleeping child; her eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. He walked through the door and turned to the right and crossed the hallway to the nursery-room. He did not hear Hiashi follow him.

The nursery-room was a mini-scale hospital, two beds with white sheets and shelves with liquids and pills that smelled funny and made his nose itch. He slowly put her down on the bed, feeling a slight tingle of déjà vu.

Sakura came bursting through the door, her heels making a click-clack sound as it hit the tiled floor. She did not ask any questions, just marched over to her newly-arrived patient. Without further ado, she felt her wrist for a pulse and placed her ear over her mouth to check whether or not she was breathing. Apparently pleased with the result she felt her own forehead and also felt Hinata's. She sighed; Kiba hoped it was out of relief.

"She's just fainted, it's nothing serious. Just keep her warm and comfortable, Kiba, and she'll be all right." She smiled at him, though it faded rather quickly.

"Where's Hiashi?" She asked confused. Kiba merely shrugged. "Don't know. He talked to her before she fainted." He shook his head to signify it was Hinata he was talking about. "After that, he just walked out…" He mumbled, feeling a tint of anger towards the white-eyed male.

"Well, I've got to go to the hospital. Take care of her." Sakura said and offered him another smile before she rushed out the very same door she had burst in merely minutes before.

Kiba sat down in a chair, once again studying Hiashi's daughter's calm face. There was a certain resemblance there, though she seemed somehow… softer that Hiashi.

She slowly stirred and barely opened her eyes. This time, however, the colour was white, with no pupil or depth. Yet, they held fear to them. "W-where am I-I?"

He tried to smile reassuringly. "You're safe here." She blinked, as if the words were foreign. She was shaking, as did her voice when she asked him: "Fr-from w-what?"

His eyes bore into her white ones. "Whatever it is you fear." He uttered them slowly, as if they were important. And they were. She turned her lips up, though he was not sure whether it was a smile or not.

For the second time around him, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the darkness, leaving her consciousness behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Note: Eh... Happy new year? breaks down okay, okay, I'm sorry! I know I said I'd post this chapter 'in a short amount ot time'. But everything went wrong: writer's block, school and just everything! That and my, um, enthusiasm for the story fell into a coma... I hope that you haven't forgotten me completely though, so please: read and review!

* * *

Mouki opened her eyes, trying to blink away the headache creeping over her temples. It was not working very well, she felt as if her head was spinning and something sharp was poking it all at once. Overall, it was not a very pleasant feeling.

'Where am I?' The question throbbed in her mind, pulsated through her brain in a sincere attempt to drive her insane. She screwed her eyes shut, ignoring it.

'"Your real name is Hyuuga Hinata, and you are my daughter."' It all came flashing back to her, like a violent flood, pushing her underwater so she could not breathe. She sat straight up in the bed, feeling as if someone had splashed a bucket of cold water on her face.

"Finally up, eh?" That voice… Mouki turned her head, facing him. There he was again, smirking at her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if he was her guard or something, there to make sure she did not run away.

"W-who are y-you?" She asked him, her mouth formed the words and spoke them before she even thought about asking him. Somehow, it seemed to amused him, as it made him chuckle.

"So, I'm no longer a 'what'? That's an upgrade, I suppose…" He smirked at her, making her blush. She was about to apologize for her rather rude question of what he was, when he interrupted her.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. And your name is Hinata, a.k.a. Mouki." Something told her the last part was not meant as a question. She looked around the room instead of answering him, and noticed this room was different. It was mostly white, with three other beds and many cabinets. How big was this place anyway?

"Where a-am I?" Her voice came out shaky, still. She would have cursed herself for seeming so… vulnerable. Her stutter was something she had gotten rid of years ago, before she started working for Kabuto. It was, to put it mildly, not on the top of her reunion-list.

"Now, now, that's not something you should worry your pretty little head about." Kiba leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and smirked. "All you need to know is that you're here, here you'll stay and that's that really."

Several seconds of somewhat unpleasant silence, at least on her behalf, passed by before she spoke. "What d-do you m-mean? I-I do-don't get t-to le-leave?" Her voice was desperate, her fingers digging into the sheets of the bed.

"That's something I don't get to worry MY pretty little head about." He got back into a somewhat normal sitting position before continuing. "I really don't get to make those decisions. But until further notice…" he shrugged. "You stay."

Mouki was sure she must have looked rather crestfallen at the time. 'Stay here…?' She stared in front of her. 'How did I get into this?' Maybe she could sneak out? Fake another fainting and sneak out while he got help. But she did not know anything about the house, so she was more than likely to get lost. Besides…

"Is th-that why you to-took my shoes?"

Now, he down-right grinned at her, even chuckled a bit. "Call it insurance. Most people don't like the thought of wandering around without their shoes."

Mouki wiggled her toes under the sheets, and had to admit that he was right. The idea of wandering around somewhere she didn't know where was did not appeal to her very much. They both remained quiet, as she built up the courage to ask this, in her mind, rather strange person.

"Why a-am I here?" She did not look at him, just stared at the nearly blindingly white sheets. It took him a while before he spoke, and for a moment she wondered whether or not he had heard her.

"For the same reason you feinted ten minutes ago. You have a family here."

She turned her head slightly, only to discover that the playful expression had been replaced by a very serious one.

"And we care deeply about our families here." Somehow, his voice sounded different. Very different. She did not know if she feared it or not.

"Thank you Kiba."

Both their heads shot to the doorway. Hiashi stood there, somehow Mouki found him taller than last time. Was it possible for a human to grow several inches in just fifteen minutes?

"I shall take it from here."

Kiba got up and walked past him, and turned to look at her for maybe half a second before walking down the corridor and out of her sight. All that was left was a terrifyingly tall man who was her father.

Mouki gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

: I will skip apologizing, seeing as it will most likely just annoy you more. I will merely state that my computer has been mean, school has not been very nice either, and I've gotten a job. That a lack of creativity. Which decided to return tonight, so what I DO want to apologize for is the possible errors you may find. I didn't want to wait until my computer gave me my correction program back to submit this, so therefore you may encounter more errors than usual. This turned out quite long, so I'll stop now. Oh, one more thing: REVIEW!! Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"You're going to lie to her?" Neji looked slightly shocked, but just slightly. He had long since learned that keeping a straight face was sometimes the dire difference between life and death. Not that this situation was as dire or dangerous as some of the situations he had found himself in during his 21 years, but he still found it important not to seem too surprised at this. Really, it should not be so shocking, logically it was the wisest thing to do. He sometimes felt that was the problem though; his uncle seemingly always following the cold logic. Hiashi turned to face him.

"Of course," he said with a cold voice that would have sent shivers down his spine had he not been used to it. "What else would you have me do, tell her the truth? She would be devastated, perhaps even traumatized, and may I remind you that we have a dead-line that may not be deferred?" Hiashi turned again, heading to the door.

"I just ask you to tell everyone of the situation. The last thing we need is someone telling her something against her own good and minimizing our time." He then walked straight out the door, without even a backwards glance.

Not even two minutes afterwards, Kiba walked in, seemingly deep in thought. Neji would have mocked him with a sly comment, something like the lines of "Hey, are you trying something new?" had it not been for the fact that Neji was rather certain he had the somewhat same look on his face.

* * *

Mouki sat completely still as Hiashi walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair Kiba had sat in just a moment ago. Unlike Kiba, she noted, Hiashi sat with his back straight, apparently used to being aware of his posture. It confirmed her vision of him being a man of great authority.

"You asked Kiba why you are here, and he answered you somewhat correctly, you have a family here. Personally, I find it important that you know your original family, since you have a somewhat… apparent connection to our family tree." Mouki looked at his eyes, a reflection of her own. 'Apparent connection' seemed to her like a bit of an understatement, but she did not say anything.

"Wh-why now?" She asked, looking away, feeling slightly sick at his eyes. She simply could not help it, she did not like those eyes; HER eyes.

"We could have acted sooner, but given the fact that you have a steady job, it would be highly suspicious for you to just disappear. For the next two weeks, however, you have a vacation, so it will be more understandable that you are not present at certain events." He said it like it was so simple, not like it had scared her half to death and tore her world slightly apart. He continued to talk, and Mouki forced herself to listen, even though her head was spinning slightly.

"We wish to train you, so to speak. Do you recall that I mentioned 'byakugan'?" Mouki absentmindedly nodded, staring right ahead of her.

"It is an ability; a very powerful one as well. We wish for you to be trained, for you to learn the way of the Hyuuga family. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Again, she nodded, but she did not look at him.

"W-why i-is it s-s-so im-po-portant for m-me to d-do t-this?" She felt as if her body was trembling just as much as her voice did.

Hiashi kept looking at her. She was certain that a normal person would have bit their lips, squirmed, and been generally uncomfortable. Instead he just sat completly still, and looked at her, but still not at her. It seemed as if her face was just a place for him to rest his eyes while he tried to find the words that was the least likely to upset her. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke.

"Because we think it will help you remember your family, byakugan is something which is isolated to only our family. Therefore we believe that if we trigger your ability, we may trigger your memories. Do you understand?" He spoke slowly again, like he wanted to note the importance in every syllable.

Mouki looked away. She did not want to look at him as he asked him the next question, it could be interpeted very rudely indeed. She licked her lips and took several deep breaths, trying to prevent that her voice trembled too much.

"Why w-was I a-a-adopted?" She blushed as she heard that her meeger attempts had failed, she still stuttered. A long silence followed, and she sneaked a peek at his face, slowly turning her head. He looked distant, his face somehow touched with a hint of sadness. Hiashi cleared his throath before he spoke.

"You were not adopted Hinata –" Mouki tried not to flinch at the name that was the name of a stranger, not her, never her.

"You were kidnapped at the age of five."

She could not prevent what happened. She could not stop the sharp inhalation of breath, or her white eyes widening to the point where she sincerely thought they would pop out. She focused so hard on keeping her breathing regular she thought she might faint. The whole world was tuned out. Kidnapped. At the age of five, she had been kidnapped.

Mouki did not even realize that Hiashi was calling her name until he was nearly shouting at her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on him, on what he had to tell her, the story of her life, what had happened and what had made her like this.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" He leaned slightly in to her, and she somehow found it to be a very sincere thing for him to do. All she managed to do was to nod once, moving her head down sharply. He leaned in half an inch more.

"15 years ago, the Hyuuga family was a somewhat powerful family and company, bound to be even more powerful. You were my oldest daughter, my heir. A kidnapper decided to take advantage of this, and one night crept into your chamber, stealing you from your very bed. I had been foolish, deciding that I could protect you personally, not wanting to hire any security personell. That was a grave mistake. The kidnapper asked for 30 million, merely a couple of digits away from our company' estimated worth, in exchange for you life. I paid without hesitation, hoping that it would keep the kidnapper from contacting the police or doing something to hurt you. It did, but when he got the money, he ran away. When the police caught him by chance on an airport on his way out of the country, you were nowhere to be seen."

Hiashi looked away, his hands turning to fists on his knees. He took two deeps breaths before continuing.

"He had spent nearly all of the money, on God knows what. I was certain you were dead, the sorrow sent me into a haze, blinding me from the fact that my company was bankrupt. I was too caught up in my sorrow of losing you that I could not face the world. This cost me, too greatly for words to ever describe. It took our family over a decade to even start to recover, but after 13 years in prison, the kidnapper was released. Our family waited by the prison gates. We... interogated him. He told us that he had left you somewhere on his way to the airport. We investigated, and a couple of months ago..."

The sentence hung in the air, as heavy as her heart felt.

Hiashi arose from his seat, turning and walked gracefully to the door.

"I will leave you alone, if that is what you wish. I imagine you wish to reflect over this information. Am I correct?" He did not turn to see her nod. He was about to walk out the door when all of a sudden her frail voice stopped him.

"What ha-happened to my m-m-mother?"

His hands graced the knob, as if considering leaving the question unanswered. Finally though, he did speak, his back still turned to her.

"The... sorrow broke your mother' heart. Quite literary. It killed her."

His voice sounded as hard as the bang of the door as he shut it.


End file.
